Ma souffrance et bientôt la tienne
by Jes Cullen-Malfoy
Summary: Suite d'une Os d'Emmoirel. Comment réagi Draco en lisant la première page de la gazette du sorcier où Harry s'est expliqué ?


**Auteur :** Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre :** Ma souffrance et bientôt la tienne

**Particularité :** Cet Os est en fait la suite de celui écrit par mon amie Emmoirel. Il faut lire le sien avant, sinon, vous ne comprendrez rien. Voici le lien, enlevez les espaces pour qu'il fonctionne :

_http : / / www . fanfiction . net /s/6375774/1/Still_loving_you_

_Pour info, c'est une _

_SongFic / Romance._

* * *

**Pour en revenir à mon os…**

**Genre :** Romance

**Couple :** Draco / Harry…

**Rating :** M , _quoi d'autre (^-^)_

**Situation :** se passe pendant la septième année à Poudlard. (Pour le contexte, vous reporter à l'os « Still Loving You » écrit par Emmoirel)

**Disclaimer :** L'univers Harry Potter appartient à JKR, le contexte modifié de cet Os appartient à Emmoirel, mais mon texte n'appartient qu'à moi, Emmoirel m'ayant laissé les rênes ! (^-^)

**Note d'auteur :** J'espère que cet Os te plaira Sam !

**Béta correcteur : **Saxp

_Bonne lecture_

_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

* * *

**POV Draco**

Je relisais une fois de plus cette première page de la gazette, espérant profondément qu'il n'avait pas fait ça. Mais les divers murmures qui remplissaient la grande salle me confirmèrent que ce salaud avait bien dévoilé tout de notre histoire à cette satanée gazette et dorénavant au monde sorcier.

-Draco… ça va ? Demanda Blaise.

-Non, ça ne va pas ! Dis-je en me levant et en quittant la grande salle.

Une fois les doubles portes derrière moi, fermées sans délicatesse, je marchai le plus rapidement possible, mais toujours avec ma dignité, vers ma chambre. Quand j'y fus à l'abri, je hurlai à m'en briser la voix.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'aime, je ne voulais plus qu'il me parle. J'avais eu trop de mal, il m'avait fait trop souffrir, inconsciemment ou pas, pour que je lui pardonne.

Après un temps indéterminé à le haïr vocalement, je me calmai et allai m'assoir dans le fauteuil, près du feu. Et comme depuis qu'il avait commencé avec ces lettres et petits mots, j'y jetai cet infâme journal, pour qu'il détruise _ses_ mots, _ses_ mensonges, _ses_ vérités, _ses_ sentiments.

Je l'avais aimé ! Ce fait était indéniable mais il m'avait fait trop de mal pour que mon amour pour lui reste intact. Et le fait qu'il ose étaler notre histoire comme ça… me remplissait d'encore plus de colère envers lui.

Le fait qu'il ne mentait pas en plus dans cette lettre publique mais qu'il omettait juste ma version de l'histoire, me dénommait aux yeux de tous comme le coupable de sa tristesse actuelle.

Il avait profité de ma tendresse, de mon corps, de ma force en sixième année. Il avait pris sans forcément me rendre. J'avais beau eu lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas mon père, que je n'avais pas voulu cette marque, à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, j'avais pu voir dans son regard ce qu'il en pensait, son dégout.

Et rien que ça, me faisait mal. Et s'il n'y avait eu que ça, à cet instant, je sortirais de ma chambre, courrais jusqu'à lui et l'embrasserais devant le monde entier en lui murmurant mes sentiments. Mais il n'y avait pas eu que ça, malheureusement pour nous.

Il avait eu honte de moi. Il nous avait cachés, nous obligeant à nous voir en secret, comme si ce que ne faisions était mal. Comme si le fait que je l'aimais comme un fou soit malsain.

Combien de fois n'avais-je pas pleuré dans mon lit ? Combien de fois ne m'étais-je pas interrogé sur ce que je faisais de mal pour qu'il soit gêné de moi ?

Et puis, il était beau à me dire qu'il m'aimait dans sa lettre publique, mais il aurait peut-être du me le dire avant. Quand moi, je lui disais. Mais non, il me souriait, m'embrassait, me faisait l'amour – ou plutôt me baisait – pour ensuite me quitter avec son sourire d'excuse, mais jamais il ne me l'avait dit.

J'avais tout donné dans cette relation, mon cœur et mon âme. Et il avait suffi d'un regard, quelques jours avant la bataille pour me détruire, sans possibilité de retour.

Je lui avais annoncé, cette nuit là, que je devais retourner près des mangemorts et Voldemort pour la bataille mais que dès le début des hostilités, je me retournerais contre mon camp.

Et il avait craché ses mots, ses doutes. Une fois de plus, il avait douté de moi, douté de ma sincérité, de mes sentiments.

Et sans un regard envers moi, il avait transplané, me laissant dans cette cabane hurlante… seul, abattu et rempli d'amertume.

Le jour de cette bataille où beaucoup avaient péri, j'avais voulu mourir. D'amour, de regret, de désespoir… ou juste pour en finir tout simplement. Mais la mort n'avait pas voulu de moi et quand tout avait été fini, je m'étais retiré, pour déprimer seul.

Et moi, un Malfoy ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, j'avais ruminé pendant longtemps. Mon amour pour lui avait tourné en haine. Encore plus grande qu'avant cette nuit où tout avait basculé entre nous. Avant ce couloir sombre où d'une bagarre, nous en étions passés au baiser sans s'en rendre compte.

Et je ne supportais même plus de l'avoir en face de moi depuis la reprise des cours en septembre. Je l'ignorais pour ne pas le frapper, je faisais comme s'il n'existait pas pour ne pas lui lancer un sort que je regretterais probablement.

Et le voir abattu, comme moi six mois plutôt, me rendait légèrement heureux ou plutôt satisfait.

Mais encore une fois, il avait tout manié comme un maître pour que tout tourne en sa faveur. Maintenant, aux yeux du reste du monde, j'allais être le méchant, le sans cœur qui rendait triste leur héros.

Ce salaud allait encore gagner. Comme il l'avait fait sur moi.

Il m'avait transformé en lavette, en coquille vide. Il m'avait détruit jusqu'à la moelle et il osait me demander, avec ses « Pardon » et ses « Je t'aime », de tout oublier pour me remettre avec lui.

Sauf que là, dans ma chambre, devant mon feu, je voulais qu'il souffre autant qu'il m'avait détruit.

Mais comment le faire maintenant que le reste des autres auraient pitié de lui et qu'ils me détesteraient moi?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Etrangement, même si les élèves me regardaient constamment, _il_ n'avait pas fait un geste envers moi et je l'en remerciais, même si cela me coûtait de me le dire à moi-même. Je ne voulais rien lui devoir, rien du tout !

Et depuis cette stupide première page, depuis deux semaines, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Et vous voulez savoir pourquoi ?

Parce que quand, bien malgré moi, mon regard se posait une fraction de seconde sur lui, j'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras… j'avais envie de pleurer sur son épaule, de lui dire que je lui pardonnais, que je l'aimais aussi.

Et je me dégoutais pour ça. Je ne devais plus l'aimer. Question de dignité, d'égocentrisme, ou juste de bon sens. Je ne voulais plus souffrir pour lui, je ne voulais plus rester éveillé la nuit pour pleurer sur son dernier regard, sur sa dernière parole, sur notre dernière étreinte.

Encore aujourd'hui, nos moments me hantaient la nuit, me faisant me réveiller en sursaut, soit en érection, soit en pleurs. Mon corps trahissait malgré moi mes envies enfouies. Je le voulais à nouveau près de moi, en moi, sur moi. Mais je ne voulais pas. Je ne pouvais pas !

Je devais me venger, venger le fait que j'avais été humilié par lui, par ses regards, par ses gestes secrets envers moi, nos baisers volés.

-Dray, tu viens avec nous dehors ? Demanda Blaise

-Pourquoi pas ?

Je suivis notre groupe d'amis pour profiter du temps doux et ensoleillé. Je les écoutais à moitié, toujours plongé dans mes souvenirs, mes pensées et mes interrogations.

À la fin de la journée, quand les autres se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour diner, je pris le chemin de ma chambre, n'ayant pas faim, comme presque chaque jour.

Au moment où j'ouvris ma porte, je pus entendre et voir qu'un élève avait glissé un papier sous elle. Et quand je l'eus identifié comme cette satanée gazette datant d'il y a quinze jours, je fulminai intérieurement.

Néanmoins, juste pour raviver ma haine envers lui, je pris le temps de la relire.

_« […] J'irai partout où tu iras, je te suivrai aux quatre coins du monde, je deviendrai comme ton ombre. […] »_

Encore une promesse en l'air, me dis-je

_« __[…] __Si tu me laissais une chance, si tu nous laissais tout recommencer, repartir à zéro, je ne ferais pas les mêmes erreurs.__ […]__ »_

Mais voilà le problème Harry, je ne peux pas repartir à zéro. Je ne peux pas oublier…

_« __[…] __Et si jamais tu m'aimais encore toi aussi, alors on arriverait peut être à reprendre notre route là où on s'est arrêté. Mais pour ça il faudrait que tu me croies, que tu croies en nous.__ […]__ »_

Croire en nous ! Je ne pensais pas pouvoir le faire. J'y avais trop cru par le passé et j'étais tombé de haut à son transplanage, me laissant seul à un moment où j'aurais eu besoin de ses bras, besoin d'un « Je t'aime tant Draco »

Quand j'eus fini de lire une fois de plus ce torchon, je le jetai dans les flammes, allai m'assoir à mon bureau, pris une plume, mon plus beau parchemin et écrivis enfin une réponse :

_« Potter ou Harry, comme tu préfères, bien que moi, ma préférence aille à la première solution, _

_Je te réponds enfin. Remercie la personne qui a glissé la gazette, tu sais celle où tu as étalé notre histoire sans même mon accord, sous ma porte._

_Soit, je ne peux t'en vouloir pour ça aussi, car comme dit toi-même dans ta lettre publique, tu as tenté de me contacter plusieurs fois, sans jamais avoir de résultat venant de moi._

_Je te propose une rencontre demain soir, à la tour d'astronomie. Lieu où nous avions caché le plus notre couple._

_Nous devons parler, toi et moi, sur notre passé et le reste. Viens y seul._

_A demain, disons vers 22 heures._

_Malfoy »_

Je relus ma lettre pour voir si je ne devais pas rajouter certaines choses mais je décidai de la laisser telle quelle.

Je la glissai dans une enveloppe et n'oubliant pas de mettre une cape plus chaude, je me rendis à la volière pour choisir un hibou afin qu'il reçoive ma réponse demain matin au petit déjeuner.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Nous étions dans la tour d'astronomie, allongés sur sa cape ou la mienne, nu. Il était au dessus de moi et embrassait mon cou. Moi, je parcourais son dos de mes mains. _

_Et il bougeait en moi. Comme à chaque fois. Et je savais que là, je me sentais vivant, aimé. Et je l'avais cru longtemps._

_-Draco… s'il te plait_

_Je le savais, au fond de moi ce qu'il allait me demander, mais à chaque fois, je croyais qu'il ne le ferait plus, mais il le faisait toujours._

_Comme si faire l'amour ne lui procurait aucun plaisir. Comme si, et cela me peinait, il ne savait jouir qu'en me baisant._

_-S'il te plait, m'entendis-je dire._

_Je le sentis stopper ses coups de rein en moi, et il me regarda, les yeux assombri par son désir de moi. Car là, c'est moi qu'il désirait… enfin, je l'espérais de tout cœur car sinon, j'avais vraiment été un abruti._

_Et comme à chaque fois, je me vis le pousser gentiment et me mettre à quatre pattes, comme un chien. Et il me pénétra de nouveau, plus durement, plus fortement._

_Je ne souffrais pas de se traitement, enfin pas physiquement. Mais mentalement, je souffrais. Il me refusait tant de chose, en m'en demandant lui des centaines._

_Et je pliais devant lui, je me laissais dominer sans rien dire, je me laissais prendre par lui, je lui donnais mon corps et mon âme._

_Je le sentais me pilonner, faisant claquer nos peaux dans l'effort. Et je sentis sa main venir me masturber. _

_Quelques mouvements plus tard, deux cris suivit d'un murmure venant de moi et enfin, le silence._

_Et ce murmure n'avait jamais eu de réponse, quelles que soient les fois où cet endroit l'avait entendu._

Je revins à moi, et essuyai ma joue où des larmes avaient coulé. J'étais venu ici une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant, me demandant si j'avais fait le bon choix, me demandant si je ne commettais pas une erreur.

Mais les souvenirs qui m'envahissaient depuis ma venue dans cette tour me donnaient raison.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait quelqu'un, entendis-je

Je me retournai et le vis. Il était beau, avec son pull vert et son pantalon noir à pince. Aucun pli n'était présent. Avait-il fait des efforts pour moi ?

Je ris sans pouvoir me retenir, d'un rire froid et amer.

-Je suis là…

-Merci d'avoir enfin répondu Draco.

Je serrai les lèvres pour ne pas le reprendre sur l'emploi de mon prénom. Il en avait perdu le droit quand il m'avait quitté, sans explications.

-Ais-je le choix, dis-je après quelques secondes de silence.

-Oui, on a toujours le choix, me dit-il en venant près de moi sur la rambarde.

-Pourquoi ? Demandais-je.

Il dut comprendre ma question car il me regarda soudain avec sérieux.

-J'ai fait le con et je regrette. Je t'aime tu sais…

-Non, je ne sais et ne savais pas, dis-je plus durement.

-Mais je t'aime Draco, comme jamais je n'aimerai plus, me dit-il en caressant ma joue.

-Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai souhaité entendre ces mots sortant de ta bouche, dis-je dans un murmure.

-Je sais, me dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

-Tiendras-tu ta promesse ?

-Laquelle ?

-Celle de me suivre où j'irai.

-Oui… je te suivrai partout, me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Ferme les yeux Harry, demandais-je après quelques secondes.

Quand je fus certain qu'il les ait fermés, je me retirai de son étreinte et le regardai. Je mémorisai ses traits.

Il tenta de dire quelque chose mais je le fis taire en l'embrassant comme jamais. Sa langue vint immédiatement dans ma bouche, et j'agrippais ses épaules pour ne pas en finir.

Je voulais tellement rester là, l'embrasser comme un dément.

Quand ses mains passèrent sous ma chemise, je savais que j'étais perdu. Je n'avais jamais su lui dire non.

Mais là, je ne devais pas, je devais m'écarter de lui, le regarder dans les yeux et sauter, lui laissant ma mort sur la conscience. Sans rien dire, sans explications. Comme il m'avait quitté.

Je ne devais pas être là, à passer moi aussi mes mains sous sa chemise, parcourant sa peau brulante de mes doigts, je ne devais pas être là, à parsemer son cou de ma bouche affamée.

Mais le fait était là, nous étions bien en train de nous déshabiller pour nous unir, pour ne faire qu'un.

Quand je sentis sa main desserrer la ceinture de mon pantalon, j'en fis de même. Et en quelques secondes, avec des mouvements précipités, nous fûmes nus, l'un contre l'autre, nous dévorant la bouche.

Le froid frappait ma peau mais la chaleur de la sienne effaçait tout. Et j'oubliais comme je n'aurais pas dû le faire tout le reste.

Il nous allongea sur ma cape et commença à dévorer mon corps. J'avais l'impression qu'il était autant affamé de moi que je ne l'avais été de lui. Je fermai mes yeux et ressentis ce qu'il m'offrait.

Sa bouche sur mon torse, ses mains sur mon sexe, ses cheveux sur ma peau.

Puis, ce fut ses doigts en moi, sa bouche sur mon sexe. Mon cœur qui s'affolait, mes muscles qui se tendaient. Ma voix qui suppliait une délivrance. Laquelle ? Une délivrance de lui, de moi ou de cette boule de chaleur dans mes reins ? Je n'en savais rien, mais quand je me libérai dans sa bouche et que son troisième doigt me pénétra, je connus ma réponse.

Je voulais me délivrer de toute ma haine envers lui. Je voulais revenir en arrière et ne pas le laisser partir cette nuit là, je voulais ne pas m'être rabaissé à exhausser chacun de ses désirs.

Je voulais oublier tout, sauf mon amour pour lui afin de recommencer. Etait-ce possible ?

-Je te veux Draco… mais le veux-tu ?

La voix près de mon oreille me ramena à la réalité et je ne savais plus quoi répondre. Une énorme partie de moi voulait dire « Oui » mais une autre petite, tapie dans un coin remplie d'amertume et de haine, voulait cracher un « Non, dégage ».

-Mon amour ?

Je ne répondis pas à son surnom jamais encore dit pour moi et l'entourai de mes jambes. Il posa sa bouche dans le creux de mon cou et présenta son gland à mon entrée. Je retins ma respiration et quand il fut à moitié en moi, je me détendis. Il m'avait bien préparé et je n'avais pas souffert.

Il amorça un premier mouvement lent, et je gémis tout en sanglotant dans ses bras. Pendant si longtemps… j'avais perdu cette chose qu'il m'apportait, celle qui me faisait me sentir vivant de nouveau. Et ça me chamboulait car c'était dans ses bras à lui et pas ceux d'un autre.

Il commença ensuite à caresser mon corps, mes flans, mes cuisses tout en bougeant en moi avec une délicatesse qu'il appliquait à chaque début, avant de tout foutre en l'air.

Mais je le ferais, je me mettrais à quatre pattes comme un chien… car Harry me menait par le bout de nez, me dirigeait par ses yeux trop verts, trop intenses… sans oublier son sourire.

Nos déhanchements semblèrent durer longtemps et quand mon corps fut couvert de sueur, que son souffle fatigué résonnait à mes oreilles, je sus qu'il allait me le demander.

-Draco… s'il te plait

Je laissai ma tête partir en arrière et amorçai le mouvement pour le repousser quand il continua :

-S'il te plait, pardonne-moi… je t'aime comme un fou…

Et comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, il resta sur moi et en moi. Il continua de me pénétrer avec amour, délicatesse jusqu'à la jouissance.

Quand il s'affala sur moi de fatigue, sa bouche contre la mienne, je savais… je savais qu'au fond de moi, je lui avais déjà pardonné.

* * *

**Voilà, cette suite Os est finie.**

**J'espère qu'elle vous a plu et en particulier à toi Sam (^-^)**

**Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire… c'est la première fois que j'écris une suite d'une histoire qui n'était pas à moi, et j'espère ne pas m'être vautrée…**

**Laissez-moi un petit mot pour me donner votre avis… **

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**


End file.
